Your Smile
by Kazama Sakura
Summary: Aku selalu menorehkan luka di hatimu, membuang berliter-liter air matamu. Tapi kenapa kau tetap tersenyum padaku?  Warning : Gajeness, OOC maybe, SasuSaku slight SasuHina. RnR...


*Masashi KishimotoNaruto*

*By Pink Uchiha*

*Full of Sasuke Pov*

*Warning : gajeness, SasuSaku slight SasuHina. OOC-maybe- Semi Canon*

.

.

.

You're Smile

.

.

.

_Aku selalu menyakitimu…_

_Namun… kenapa kau masih tersenyum padaku?_

.

.

.

Angin berhembus dengan lembut menerbangkan helai-helai rambut hitam kebiruan milikku, kuhembuskan nafas sesaat berusaha untuk menghilangkan kegugupan yang menderaku sendari tadi. Bola mataku beralih menatap sepasang iris lavender lembut di sampingku membuat kegugupanku perlahan sirna ketika dengan mantap tangan besarku mengenggam tangan mungilnya, bibirku melengkung membentuk senyum tipis yang membuat pipi putih calon pendampingku merona hebat. Kemudian dengan mantap kami melangkah anggun dan gagah menuju pemberkata.

Orang-orang yang hadir tiada henti menguncapkan selamat atas pernikahan kami, semua ikut bahagia saat aku telah resmi mengikat ikatan suami istri dengan sosok pewaris dari klan Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga sekarang Hinata Uchiha yang kini tengah malu-malu berada di tengah-tengah sahabatnya sesame kunoichi yang tak jua berhenti menggoda Hinata.

Hinata yang sadar bahwa sendari tadi kupandang menatapku dan dengan jahil aku membalasnya dengan tatapan lembut dan sedikit senyum tipis membuat Hinata kembali merona dan mengalihkan wajahnya pura-pura tak melihatku, mencoba ikut dalam kegembiraan teman-temannya daripada melihatku-suaminya- yang pasti akan membuatnya merona lagi.

Aku berkumpul bersama Naruto dan yang lainnya, tidak bergabung menjadi satu dengan kelompok Hinata dan teman-teman wanitanya. Naruto beberapa kali mengodaku berharap dengan godaannya itu aku akan merona merah atau apa, tapi sayangnya kau tak berhasil Dobe!

Kuedarkan pandanganku melihat kemeriahan pesta pernikahanku, pesta pernikahan yang di adakan di taman terbuka pada siang hari dimusim semi saat bunga-bunga bermekaran. Aku tertegun saat melihat sepasang iris berwarna emerald menatapku dan mendekat, bibir merah pemilik emerald itu melengkung membentuk senyum yang kutahu menyimpan kepedihan di sana.

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu, Sasuke." Bibirnya kembali membentuk senyuman, kemudian sosok berambut merah muda itu berbalik dan berjalan pergi seiring dengan rasa sesak yang bergemuruh di dadaku. Kenapa? Padahal aku selalu menorehkan luka di hatimu, membuat berliter-liter air mata kau buang sia-sia demi diriku… tapi kenapa kau tetap tersenyum padaku? Kenapa kau tetap tegar walau luka terus bertumpuk dalam hatimu dibalik tubuh mungil tegar milikmu yang semakin menjauh dan menghilang diantara tamu-tamu pernikahanku.

Aku selalu menyakitimu, menorehkan berjuta luka di hati tulusmu yang dengan setia selalu menungguku, memberikanku cinta namun aku membuangnya. Dan sekarang… kenapa kau tetap tersenyum ketika aku kembali menyakitimu? Kenapa kau memberikan senyum tulusmu untuk kebahagiaanku bukan kebahagiaanmu?

.

.

.

Bibir mungilmu kembali melengkung membentuk senyum ketika aku membuka kantor Hokage, tempat Naruto menjabat sekarang. Emerald-mu dan Onyx-ku bertemu, kutemukan banyak makna dari pancaran emerald indahmu itu yang baru kusadari meredup dank au mengalihkan tatapanmu dari diriku beralih menatap sosok laki-laki berambut pirang, Naruto sang Hokage.

"Aku akan bersiap-siap… sesekali akan kuusahakan untuk berkunjung ke desa." Ucapmu dengan lembut kepada Naruto kemudian melangkah pergi setelah membungkuk sekilas, kau menatapku sebentar dan menyunggingkan senyum sebelum menutup daun pintu. Sedetik kemudian gendang telingaku mendengar suara isak tangis yang tak lain adalah milik Naruto, "hiks…hiks… Temeee! Sakura-chan akan pergi jauh! Hueee!" tangis Rokudaime itu semakin kecang menusuk gendang telingaku, buru-buru segera kuletakkan hasil laporan misi di meja Hokage dan aku segera beranjak pergi.

Kakiku bergerak lincah melompati atap-atap rumah desa Konoha, berlari melawan angin. Sesuatu seperti menganjal dalam rongga hatiku, aku tersadar ketika kakiku telah berpijak di jalan setapak menuju gerbang desa. Sosok berambut permen kapas menghentikan langkahnya ketika emeraldnya bersiborok dengan onyx milikku, mengebor dalam iris kelam milikku dengan sepasang iris cerah yang mempesona seindah batu emerald dan sesejuk angin musim semi yang penuh kehangatan, rasanya sesak ketika sepasang iris indah it uterus mengutarakan berbagai makna tanpa kiasan seakan terus mencoba menyembunyikan kabut kesedihan dan penuh kecewa dari iris kelamku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyamu dengan sepasang memerald yang menatapku lama seperti mengharapkan pernyataan berlogika dari bibirku, namun kau menelan kekecewaan ketika aku terus diam-yang kutemukan pada pancaran iris emeraldmu- perlahan kaki jenjangmu kembali melangkah dan melewatiku.

"Maaf…"

Kau berhenti sejenak dan kembali menjauh tanpa menatapku dan membalas ucapanku. Ini… seperti malam itu ketika untuk sekian kalinya aku menorehkan luka dihatimu karena keegoisanku. Dan sekarang aku tahu bagaimana sakitnya hatimu saat malam itu…

.

.

.

Sejak saat itu, sosokmu menjauh…

Dan tak pernah terlihat lagi saat tahun-tahun berlalu…

Saat anak cucuku beranjak tumbuh…

Dan aku yang semakin rapuh…

.

.

.

Di tahun ke tiga puluh sejak kepergianmu…

Angin musim semi menerbangkan helai-helai mahkota sakura di sepanjang jalan Konohagakure. Kau tak pernah tampak barang sebentar, tak seperti janjimu tiga puluh tahun lalu. Diam-diam aku berharap kau pulang…

Satu tahun…

Dua tahun…

Tiga tahun…

Aku diam-diam menunggumu, merindu akan sosokmu yang sehangat musim semi. Walau ada sosok lain yang dengan setia tetap menemaniku, sosok dengan lavender lembut penuh kehangatan yang tanpa jemu terus menemaniku dan mengawasiku dengan kasih sayangnya. Sosok yang diam-diam kulukai tanpa ia sadari bahwa hatiku menyimpan rindu dan cinta untuk sosok lain, pemilik rambut seindah warna sakura dan selembut sutra dengan iris cerah seindah emerald.

Sakura…

Kau tahu…

Aku akan terus menunggu walau tubuhku tak sekokoh dulu dan semakin renta serta rapuh. Aku menunggumu… akan terus menunggumu… walau kutahu penantianku sangat sia-sia dan tiada guna karena aku sudah sangat terlambat ketika menyadari perasaanku padamu.

.

.

.

"Sasuke…"

Aku terpana, ketika dengan lembut kau menepuk bahuku. Menatapku dengan sepasang emerald cerah yang tak pernah redup dengan sosokmu yang tetap jelita walau usiamu yang terus beranjak tua. Kau tetap bertahan dengan sosokmu dulu tanpa perubahan seperti guratan-guratan keriput yang seharusnya tampak diumurmu yang sekarang ini, bibirmu kembali membentuk senyum dengan sosokmu yang tetap muda.

Kau tahu… aku ciut saat bersamamu Sakura, saat kita berjalan beriringan dengan tangan mungilmu yang mengenggam tangan rentaku. Karena diriku yang tak lagi muda membuatku terlihat seperti kakek-kakek tua yang berjalan dengan anak gadisnya.

"Aku risih sekali jika harus berjalan bersamamu Sakura…" gerutuku saat kau dan aku berjalan melewati pertokoan Konohagakure. Kau terkekeh, "kau benar-benar terlihat tua… Sasuke." Aku menatapmu tak suka walau tatapan itu tak bertahan lama ketika kau kembali tersenyum dan menarikku agar aku mempercepat langkahku. Kau benar-benar tak kasihan padaku Sakura? Aku sudah tua, kau tahu?

.

.

.

Daun-daun tua semakin layu dan segera berganti dengan daun-daun baru yang tumbuh mengantikkan tugas daun-daun tua sebagai generasi baru…

Awan menjadi mendung ketika jenazah Hinata di kebumikan. Tangisan haru mengiringi kepergian Hinata yang telah menemaniku selama 50 tahun pernikahan kami. Di sampingku Sakura terisak dengan tubuhnya yang bergetar… tak lama kemudian langit menangis menumpahkan berliter-liter air mata.

Daun-daun tua satu persatu berguguran…

Di tahun berikutnya Konoha kembali berduka dengan perginya tiga sosok pemimpin dari klan Akimichi, Yamanaka, dan Nara. Sekali lagi Sakura menumpahkan air mata bersamaan dengan langit dan para penduduk Konoha. Beberapa bulan kemudian mantan Rokudaime Hokage, sahabat kami menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya…

Satu persatu dari kami gugur…

.

.

.

Musim gugur… di usiaku yang ke-78…

Tubuhku semakin tua, sebentar lagi aku juga akan gugur seperti daun-daun coklat tua di musim gugur yang rontok dan terbang terbawa angin kemudian akan digantikan daun-daun baru. Sakura mendudukkan dirinya di sampingku, melingkarkan lengannya di pundakku yang tak lagi kokoh. "Kita juga akan gugur… Sasuke." Senyum sendu mengembang di wajahnya yang tetap muda.

.

.

.

Bunga sakura berguguran, begitupun dengan sosok jelita yang tengah terbaring dengan tenang. Sakura akhirnya gugur… dengan senyum tenang yang terpatri di wajahnya yang masih tampak muda, tangan tuaku mengenggam erat tangan mungilnya yang lemas dan dingin.

Angin terus menerbangkan berhelai-helai mahkota kelopak sakura, menerbangkannya dan membawanya pergi menjauh. Tangan tuaku mengelus ukiran pada batu nisan bertanah merah di hadapanku. Batu nisan berukir nama wanita yang dulu selalu kusakiti dan memberikanku cinta, walau akhirnya ia selalu kecewa namun ia tak pernah berhenti untuk tersenyum untukku.

Aku sadar hidupku takkan lagi lama, bibir tuaku melengkung membentuk senyum ketika kulihat sosok para Rokkie 9 yang transparan dan kulihat ada Sakura di tengah-tengah mereka. Tersenyum lembut padaku dan kemudian menghilang perlahan.

Aku lah yang terakhir dari mereka…

Tunggulah… aku akan segera menyusul kalian…

.

.

.

Daun tua terakhir itu akhirnya gugur…

Terbang mengikuti angin seperti daun-daun tua lain yang terbang terlebih dulu…

.

.

The End

**WTH! Apaan ini?-jerit-jerit frustasi sambil ngacak rambut-**

**Ini angst pertama saya… jadi maaf kalau isinya ancur dan aneh atau malah angst-nya tidak terasa sama sekali.**

**Reader pasti bisa menebak bagaimana alurnya, ini menceritakan tentang penantian Sasuke. Kasian kalau Sakura terus yang nunggu Sasuke, sekali-kali gantian biar adil. XD**

**Oh ya, di sini Sakura tetap muda maksudnya rupanya Sakura enggak kaya nenek-nenek keriputan gitu tapi tetep muda walau umurnya sudah nenek-nenek. Gampangnya soalnya Sakura kan muridnya Tsunade n Sakura kan ninja medis jadi dia tiap ada keriput di wajahnya langsung hilang karena cakra medis punya Sakura.-apaan sih nih gaje amat- ;-P**

**Last word…**

**Review please! XD**


End file.
